


Dreamers

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short prompts of them fucking, i might write torture porn for these two as well, uhhh every chapter contains its own kink list and warnings so i dont clog up these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Short ficlets of Moira and Mercy going at it.  Rough, tender, everything in between~





	1. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C1: pegging, gentle/tender sex, trans angela

Angela stroked her cock with the pads of her fingers, biting her lip softly at the sensation. It had been so long since she had worked up the courage to do this, to masturbate. Normally she would be sent into a state of anxiety amassed with body dysphoria, but for once it was different. She couldn't bear her constant erections anymore. It wasn't even as though she was having dirty thoughts in the workplace to cause them.

No, it was just her insufferably handsome boss.

Angela whimpered softly as she twirled her pointer finger against the circumsized tip of her cock, her hips lifting upward at the sensation. 

Earlier that day her boss had approached her, standing well over two heads taller than her and looking well kept as always. She had been discussing Angela's work with her but the topic had trailed off, most likely because of Angela's nervousness as she shifted in her seat. Before she knew it her boss, a person who rarely showed emotion or handed out praise, commented on how beautiful Angela looked.

The blonde was left a stammering and blushing mess, pulling her turtleneck over her lap in embarrassment. Her boss, the one and only Doctor O'Deorain had lightly touched her shoulder, rambling off about God knows what but finished by asking Angela out to dinner that night.

Angela accepted shakily, her voice cracking as she attempted to look anywhere other than Doctor O'Deorain's face. The Geneticist laughed, saying that she would pick up, "her lovely date" around seven and promptly left.

Now here Angela was, at 6:30 pm, masturbating in her dorm room. Moira would soon be arriving for their date, she had already given Moira the passcode to her dorm so that they could discuss over where to go out to eat. Yet Angela was nowhere near ready.

Her dress was crumpled up around her waist to easily access her nearly painful erection. One of the straps had slipped off her shoulder to ever so slightly reveal that she had not chosen to wear a bra with the black dress. Around her ankles pooled the lace panties she had planned on wearing, but were now possibly ruined. Just like her dress would be in a short amount of time.

Her left hand played with the tip of her cock, her thumb idly smearing her precum over the pink head. With her right hand she cupped her balls, slowly brushing against the underside of her cock as a pitiful moan escaped her lips. Her hips rocked upwards to chase more contact that she had been denying herself.

Angela allowed herself to give a harsh pump against her cock, moaning low and loud.

"Moira." She sighed out, repeating the action yet again. It took a few more harsh pumps to realize that she was moaning out her bosses name as the mental thought of the redhead sucking her off came to light. 

She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach churn with guilt as she pictured the tall redhead between her legs. 

_Her warm tongue licking the underside of her cock._

She thrust sharply into her fast moving hand, precum trailing down her length.

_Moira's hand holding her at the base, glancing up at her every few seconds as she moaned around her dick._

Angela whimpered, feeling the burning in her core grow hotter. Her hips had risen off the bed, thrusting harder against her hands. Soft pleas fell from her lips, whispering Moira's name over and over and over again, embarrassingly wishing for her to be there. She hated how badly her crush on the older woman had grown, but soon she would be having dinner with her and she would have the chance to confess.

"Moira!" She cried out loudly. She was so close, just a few more pumps and she would be finished.

"Angela?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated in fear. She felt as though her heart stopped in her chest as her blue eyes met with the mismatched ones of none other than Moira O'Deorain. She sucked in a sharp breath, her face possibly going redder than the red planet as the embarrassment crept across her body.

"Fuck, Moira I-" Angela started, painfully letting go of her cock to push herself up. Her breath was shaky as she stared wide-eyed at the woman before her, trying to pull her dress over her erection but failing.

"What are you doing here?" Angela blurted out dumbly.

Moira's eyes were locked with Angela, the blonde could easily tell how hard she was trying not to look at her messy erection by the blush faintly dusted across her cheeks.

"You gave me the passcode to your dorm so we could discuss our dinner plans. But I guess," a shaky laugh escaped her, "you had other plans yourself."

Angela's heart was thumping painfully in her chest, unsure of what to do. She tried moving forward but her crumpled dress felt like a prison against her hard-on. Maybe Moira wouldn't mind if she finished what she had started, after all surely she would understand how uncomfortable she was at this time.

She looked away from Moira's attentive gaze, cupping her cock and slowly stroking it once again. She winced at the sound of Moira's breath hitching yet continued, biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly. The burning in her core reignited and she hardly could comprehend what Moira was saying until the bed dipped under added weight.

"Would you like my help with that sweetheart?" Moira said, her voice deep and raspy against Angela's ear. She whimpered, nodding her head enthusiastically. 

Moira laughed lightly, placing a warm kiss on Angela's neck.

"What would you like me to do then?"

All of Angela's thoughts went flying out the window. Moira was being uncharacteristically tender and considerate for once and she was unsure of how to feel about such a sudden change in her demeanor. So she swallowed audibly and spoke,

"T-there's a strap-on in the bottom drawer of the dresser and some lube," Angela said, her voice was unsteady and breathy as though she was unable to breathe.

The bed squeaked as Moira stood once again, making her way over to the dresser. Angela watched with mix arousal as Moira pulled out the strap-on from the bottom drawer, the fake dick was made of a light blue silicone and looking more monster-like with all the ridges and bumps then human-like.

The Geneticist removed her trousers, Angela briefly noting that she had dressed in a casual tuxedo as to not appear too fancy, and stepped out of her briefs. She appeared freshly trimmed, just a thin landing strip of red hair above her cunt, but would later be covered as she stepped into the strap-on, adjusting it to fit her lanky figure. Next, she pulled out the bottle of lube, carrying it over to the bed as she sank down, motioning for Angela to approach.

Angela whimpered softly, scooting forward and watching with her mouth open (and most likely drooling) as Moira smeared the lube against the silicone cock. Once she figured it couldn't possibly need more lube she closed the bottle, the snap of the lid closing forcing Angela out of her dreamlike state.

"Come here angel, let me take care of you." Moira murmured. Her hand brushed the underside of Angela's chin, slowly, oh so slowly guiding her closer. Once she was close enough she dropped her hand, settling them on Angela's waist and helping her adjust so that the tip of the strap-on was between her ass, teasing the entrance of her hole.

"Moira," Angela whined out. God, she was so ready, embarrassed yes, but absolutely ready for Moira to be inside of her. The pressure against her hips increased, a small cue for her to slowly slide down upon the animalistic cock. 

She moaned as Moira pushed upwards, helping her slowly take it all the way down to the base.

"Such a good girl little one. I want to see you ride me." Moira said. Angela moaned softly, slowly beginning to move up and down against the strap-on inside of her. 

Her cock was painfully erect, the tip occasionally rubbing against her belly as she slumped over to ride Moira. Angela pressed her head into the crook of Moira's shoulder, letting out low gasps and moans at the sensation of being stretched and filled more then she had ever been before.

One of Moira's hands was on the curve of Angela's back, attempting to keep her grounded as she slowly took her pleasure. The other was snug around her cock, absentmindedly pumping against it as she watched Angela who had her eyes sealed shut, trembling in Moira's grasp.

"So beautiful," Moira murmured, her breath tickling Angela's ear, "you're truly angelic like this; riding me nearly about to cum with your cock between us."

Angela moaned loudly as Moira gave a teasingly sharp thrust with her hips. It hurt but it felt so good, way too good. With the strap-on slowly plunging into her ass and Moira's lithe hand stroking away at her cock it was only a matter of time before she came.

With a loud grunt, biting her lip, Angela did come. Thick streams of it trailed down her cock, splashing onto her and Moira's stomachs as she shook uncontrollably, Moira attempting to hold her in place so that she could clench around the strap-on. It was no use however as her hips rutted against it, trying to take the most pleasure as possible for her orgasm.

Finally, with a loud gasp, she slumped forward, her body flushed against Moira's. The Geneticist was a wry smile at the exhausted blonde in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She proceeded to lift Angela slowly up and off the strap-on, undoing the straps around her waist and tossing it off onto the floor. 

Gently she laid Angela down who whined loudly, her cock falling against her stomach still coated in cum. Moira laid down next to her, tracing invisible patterns against Angela's collar. The blonde shifted on the bed, turning over to face Moira with a look of exhaustion.

"I'm sorry."

Moira shook her head, a small smile spreading across her features,

"No need to be dear. I'm glad I could have helped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the Moicy discord by the name of BongoKat drew a little smth for this chapter and I'm crying,,
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/405415727458287618/423235507405717506/Dorm.png


	2. Mommy Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C2: spanking/impact play, and mommy kink

Angela, as per usual was loud, unbelievably so. Moira's fingers were inside her, teasing and stretching her entrance like she had never felt before. The blondes moan echoed around the room, Moira occasionally silencing her with a kiss full of teeth and tongue that left the blonde a trembling mess.

"Moira- Mommy-!" Angela whimpered, bucking her hips up as Moira's fourth finger slipped inside. She twisted them inside her, the pads of her fingers brushing against Angela's G-spot, causing her to come with a loud cry. 

Immediately Moira's fingers had pulled out, pushing herself away from the blonde with a look of anger, mock or not it was hard for Angela to tell, in her eyes.

"Come here _cailín leanbh_. I never said you were allowed to come before me. In fact," Moira hissed between closed teeth, pulling Angela closer to the edge of the bed, "I never said you could come at all."

Angela yelped as she was harshly pulled over Moira's legs that hung off the bed. Her breasts were flush against the rumpled blankets and her hips rested on Moira's impossibly long legs. A soft moan escaped her lips as she adjusted herself, her over stimulated clit rubbing against Moira's thigh.

Before she could even mutter out an apology, Moira's palm connected hard with her ass. The air from her chest was knocked out of her from the impact and the pure surprise of it all.

Above her, Moira laughed, a deep husky sound that sent fire to Angela's core.

"Poor _leanbh_ , nervous already and I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," Moira said. She reached to her side where a box of their favorite toys lay open, sliding out something that Angela couldn't see from her position.

The blonde whimpered, clenching her thighs together and burying her face in the bed. Her hands formed small fists in the sheets as well, prepping for what was most likely to be a painful punishment.

She shivered as one of Moira's long hands ran down the curve of her back, her nails pressing against the ridges of her metallic spinal implant. The hand stopped just at her tailbone, placing a grounding pressure Angela didn't know she needed.

The first real strike occurred just seconds after, emitting a loud crack as a rubber paddle made contact with Angela's supple ass. Angela yelped in pain, her body jostling forward as Moira repeated her action.

"M-mommy." Angela whimpered out, lifting her ass up a tad bit higher for easier access. It was painful, but it'd be more so if she didn't comply with Moira's wishes.

For every moan she made, and every time she attempted to pull away from the paddle, she was hit with a series of blows. The pain stinging her ass and crawling up her spine until her head spun. Whites flashed in front of her eyes, feeling the paddle connect against the back of her thighs, close to her dripping cunt.

A broken sob escaped her, feeling her face flush with embarrassment as she realized large heavy tears were falling down her cheeks. She hardly if ever cried and the tears had surprised herself but not Moira.

The redhead smirked, setting down the paddle beside her. She affectionately squeezed the bright red globes of Angela's ass, Gaelic cooes of adornment huskily whispered by Moira. Angela would be unable to sit properly for weeks and would deal with such dark bruising it would be hard to hide.

"Your punishment isn't over yet darling." Moira purred, tugging the relaxing blonde up by her hair. Angela whimpered at the strain of sitting up, sharp bolts of pain clouding her thoughts.

"Mommy, please," Angela choked out, sniffling, "no more."

Moira's laugh was sharp and loud, causing Angela to wince in embarrassment, squeezing her bruising thighs together to conceal her spreading wetness.

"Don't worry _mo bhláth_ , I know for a fact you're going to enjoy this one," Moira started, "now let's get you on your hands and knees; I want you to eat me out."

Angela's blush darkened, rubbing her eyes to hide away her tears. Moira smiled, helping Angela down and off the bed with trembling legs, her ass tender and impossibly sore.

As she crouched, tears sprang into her eyes yet again. Something Moira was none too happy about.

The geneticist's hand ran through her hair, tugging at it harshly to force her downwards. Moira spread her legs, revealing her slick cunt to the messy faced angel.

"Stop crying, my little angel. Big girls take their punishments with pride." Moira growled out, her nails scratching unpleasantly against Angela's scalp.

Without much of a warning, Angela's face was shoved up against Moira's cunt, breathing in the heady scent of it. Her tongue flicked out against the hood of Moira's clit, earning a small hum of approval from the woman above her. 

Angela let out a pathetic sound, opening her mouth slightly to swipe her tongue against Moira's slit. She tasted bitter but impossibly good, causing Angela's eyes to flutter as she got to work.

Moira's hand in her hair pushed her forward, forcing her tongue deeper inside her. Angela took her punishment with pride, placing her hands on the inside of Moira's thighs to spread them apart for easier access. 

She pulled away to go back and suck on Moira's clit, moaning around her. The vibrations added to the sensation of the pressure against her clit, Moira moaning happily. 

Her hips rocked upwards, grinding her slick upon Angela's face. When the blonde glanced up, lips shiny with her saliva, Moira's head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth opened in a small 'o'. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Come on baby, get back to work." Moira murmured softly. She didn't glance down, only pushing Angela closer yet again. This time with a tenderness no one would suspect from her.

Angela sniffled, nodding her head as she found herself flushed with red downy curls yet again. She nibbled at the hood of Moira's clit, bringing her hand up to gently rub her thumb against the small bundle of nerves. Moira gasped faintly, her own hand shooting downward to trap Angela's thumb against her clit.

The blonde smiled faintly, the bruising pain in her ass just a small thought in the back of her mind as she pleasured Moira.

Her tongue slipped into slick folds, lapping up the taste that was so uniquely Moira. 

"So good mommy," Angela murmured with half-lidded eyes, "you taste amazing."

Her thumb continued to stroke against Moira's clit. The redheads own hand covering Angela's own, urging her on by applying more pressure.

" _Díreach mar sin ráicleach_." Moira growled out. Her hips were moving on their own as Angela fucked her cunt with her wonderfully dexterous tongue.

With a low grunt Moira came, riding out her orgasm by slowly grinding her cunt against Angela's face.

"Good girl; so good taking your punishment in stride." Moira shakily rasped out, her hand soothing Angela's scalp where she had pulled on her hair earlier. Angela nodded dumbly, crawling up to sit on Moira's lap.

"Thank you, mommy, I tried for you," Angela said, burying her face in the crook of Moira's neck, allowing the geneticist to hold her close for just the moment.


	3. Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C3; Demon AU in which Angela is an angel and Moira is a demon, breeding, filling kink (I guess?), and ownership
> 
> Im a dirty kinkster and now I wanna write a long ass one shot with similar plot to this bc this got out of hand.

Angela shouldn't be down here. She had heard rumors of flowering herbs that could magically cure even people who were on their deathbed at the gates of hell. Yet, just because she had heard a rumor didn't mean it was true, but she'd be damned if she let her friends in the higher circles of heaven slowly rot until they fell.

Her pearly white wings stretched out from behind her, helping her glide down onto the rocky red ground. It was hot, too hot. Sweat clung to her white dress, the only thing she allowed herself to wear as the highest of Seraphim, and her golden hair clung to her wet forehead.

She had to wonder as she fluttered along the ground, bare feet stepping on the hellishly sharp rocks, how did her fallen brethren live here for the rest of their lives?

Up ahead she could see the gates plan as day and it would only take a few more moments until she would reach them. Rocks slid out from underneath her as she moved closer and closer, the black gates becoming larger as she approached.

Finally, she reached the gates, standing in front to admire the sheer height of them and the elegant carvings in the stone. Angela knew if they weren't, well, the gates of hell she would gladly examine the carvings and visit more often then not. 

Shaking her head she managed to pull her gaze from the gates, glancing around the clearing. Nothing appeared to be growing in the area. There were tree roots tangled around the base of the gates but no trees, nor any type of plant life for the matter. The sinking feeling that her trip down to the underworld had been for naught made Angela's stomach twist in worry.

If there truly wasn't a herb to cure her friends up in heaven, then she could be risking her life and have the chance of encountering demons and fallen angels for nothing.

Angela paced around the platform, glancing down at the ground as she attempted to inspect every rock and crevice, hoping for some sign of plant life.

"You do realize, such a plant is just a rumor."

Angela gasped, snapping her head around to come face-to-face with a so-called demon, fallen-angel most likely being the best term to describe her. 

The demon sat on the root of one of the winding trees that Angela could not see. Even sitting she was taller, so much taller than the blonde Seraphim. She had to have been two to three feet taller than Angela while standing, causing the blonde to shiver in fright.

Its fiery hair was slicked back and towards the back of her head, sharp black horns protruded, wrapping around the top of her head to stop just above her ears. Along the demons back were small black notches connected to its spine and large red leathery wings, still holding a few lighter red feathers. A tail protruded from her backside, snaking down and around one long leg, the triangle tip twitching back and forth as though bored.

The demon's eyes were mismatched, one being red and the other blue. Her right arm was heavily scarred and her veins appeared to be on the surface of the arm, causing Angela to wince away from it.

"Now what is a little angel doing down here? Trying to save your people?" The demon cooed, her mouth spread into a wicked grin revealing her rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

Angela stiffened, glaring at the demon before her. She knew not to trust them, but this demon was... Interesting. She was out of the gates of hell and hadn't immediately jumped her.

"You already guessed right. I'm trying to find that rumored flower that brings back people near the brink of death." Angela let out, crossing her arms and pressing her wings closer to her body.

The demon nodded.

"It may just be a rumor but I'm here for it as well. Surely you've heard that my demon brethren have been slowly dying as most are unable to breed," the demon licked her lips, "so have your brethren as well."

Angela audibly gulped, taking a step backward and further away from the demon. She didn't trust the tone coming from her and never would.

"Who are you?"

The demon stood from her perch on the tree root, jumping down from it to begin approaching Angela. She wore nothing but black dress pants, her breasts on full display to anyone who glanced at her chest. The angel hated how tall the demon was and how her breasts fell just above eye level for her.

"My name is Moira, holy one. An' you may be?" She spoke, outstretching her hand as though she wished to shake Angela's.

"Angela." The angel said simply.

"Angela the angel," Moira appeared to ponder her name for a moment, "how... Basic."

The blonde would have taken offense to such a thing if she wasn't feeling as small and insignificant as she was now. Moira continued to approach her as she backed away, looking around for any sign of escape but finding none. 

She could fly, yes, but so could the demon. Even if she wanted to fly away, head back to Heaven where Fareeha awaited her, she couldn't. Her feet felt frozen in place, panic taking over her as she completely froze as the demon finally stood only a few inches away from her.

"How do you know about us angels dying out?"

Moira made a noise similar to a 'tsk', shaking her head.

"Full of questions aren't you? I have plenty of ways to obtain information, little one. Now I do believe we have a common goal here and could possibly help one another out."

Moira's grin widened as Angela realized what she was referring to. The angel could feel her face turn bright red, her blush creeping up to the tips of her ears. She suddenly got the feeling that she was too exposed, remembering how she has forgone panties and a bra for the day, her white dress; the only thing she had worn.

"N-no thank you." Angela stuttered out, looking anywhere but at the towering demon before her (which was a challenge in its own right).

"Are you certain? Imagine the world once again filled with angels and demons, keeping the balance between good and evil. More Nephalem could greatly help with such a thing." Moira said. Her voice was like a low purr, reaching up to cup the side of Angela's face.

Angela stood deathly still, her blue eyes locked with the demons mismatched eyes. Her proposition made sense, and it would be a good way to help her brethren up in the Heavens. Yet she worried, worried about her holiness being stripped away if she did do such a thing with a demon. If she created the much-hated Nephalem with her.

"Your answer does not need to be immediate. You know where to find me if you do say yes."

With that, the demon dropped her hand, turning on her heel and walked away from the quivering angel.

Angela bit her lower lip, taking in a deep breath through her nose before calling out,

"Wait!"

The demon stopped in her tracks, turning around slightly.

"I-I accept. I mean, yes, the Nephalem could most definitely help create a better more balanced world. And if I must be a vessel for them, then I will."

Moira was upon her in a heartbeat, her clawed hands pushing her down onto the rocky ground. Angela's breath was knocked out of her upon the fall, laying splayed out in a daze.

She could hardly register the sound of shuffling fabric, and when she looked up she found that Moira had removed her trousers. 

Underneath she wore no undergarments, hardly shocking the angel. The one thing that was a surprise, however, was how massive the demons half-hard cock was. 

It was the same pale color as the demon's skin and was thin at the base. However, further upward it seemed to expand in thickness, ridges hooking downward on it that Angela knew would make it painful whenever the demon would pull out. The tip of her cock was pink and flared, and although it was only half-hard, it was wet and needy.

Moira growled, deep and guttural. Her clawed hands once again met with Angela's shoulders, flipping her over to her stomach and hardly caring for the mewls of pain she emitted. Once Angela had been flipped over the demon bunched up the base of her dress, pushing it over her ass to rest on the dip of her back.

"I'm going to breed you so hard that you'll never want anyone else inside you," Moira growled out into Angela's ear. The demon's arms were on each side of Angela's shoulders now, and she knew deep in her bones that the demon was preparing to thrust in by the way her cock was flushed against her cunt.

"For an angel, you're so fucking wet. You must be a slut up in the heavens." Moira said, thrusting into Angela's wet and waiting cunt without a warning.

Angela moaned loudly, white sparks clouding her vision. She had never been this full before, the demon's cock was thicker and longer than one of her forearms. Already she could feel her flared tip pressed up against her cervix, leaking inside of her.

"So tight."

Moira growled yet again, pulling her hips away from Angela's. Before the angel could miss the filling sensation she was back inside her, thrusting in a crazed rhythm that Angela couldn't match if she so much as tried.

The angel pressed her face flush against the rocky hearth, her mouth open and drooling. All her past lovers had taken her slowly and gently, not as rough as this demon was. She knew she could never go back to anyone else's cock.

The ridges of Moira's dick brushed against the walls of her cunt, sending Angela into a pathetic moaning mess. 

As Moira shifted during one of her particularly brutal thrusts, her ridges pushed up against Angela's G-spot, eliciting a loud broken half scream half moan from the angel.

"Mine." Moira snarled out, biting into the curve of where Angela's neck and shoulder met. It was all too much for the blonde angel, tipping her overboard with each rough thrust.

She came with a strangled noise, the walls of her cunt trying so hard to clench down on the fast-moving cock inside of her. It hurt so much, her own slick running down her thighs and onto the ground. She knew Moira had to have created some of it, but she wasn't going to think about just how much. 

All she wanted right now was to be filled, to be breed by the demon above her.

"Moira," Angela said breathily, "please fill me. Please use me however you want," she was sobbing now, "please!"

Moira snarled and with one, two, and three thrusts she emptied herself inside the angel. Thick ropes of cum filled Angela's womb nonstop. She could feel all of it inside her and more, some trying to splash out as Moira maintained her heavy thrusts into Angela's ruined cunt, taking as much pleasure as she could.

Angela could feel her tears pour down her face as Moira continued to fill her, trying to breed her as much as possible. It was intoxicating and all she wanted from that moment was to continue to be used in such a way by the demon above her.

"I'm going to make sure when you head back to Heaven you'll be full of my spawn," Moira's thrusts stilled, her cock lodged deep inside Angela as the last bit of remaining cum filled her to the brim, "they'll cast you out and you'll come crawling back to me for more, little one."

Angela whimpered as her second orgasm took over. Her body shook, tightening around the demon's cock inside her as though attempting to milk more cum out of her. Her breathing was ragged, eyes wide open as Moira held her in place by her hips.

"Yours," Angela choked out as she drooled, feeling the demon suck on the back of her neck, near the spot where she had bitten down earlier. Marking her, claiming her.

"That's right, you belong to me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lovely Moicy artist drew a little something for this fix so go and like+retweet this to show them some support!!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/m04xo6/status/977522133864611840?s=19
> 
> They also drew another thing for this fic and I'm in legit tears, please support them as my broke ass cannot;
> 
> https://twitter.com/m04xo6/status/995210386545696769?s=19


	4. Subservient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C4; Trans! Angela, Moira bottoms, a quick mention of a breeding kink, and creampie

"Dear, it's alright," Moira muttered softly, running her hand up to cup Angela's cheek, feeling her tremble.

Moira was laying down on one of the dorm beds, the white sheets askew, her head propped up on an off-grey pillow. In her complete honesty, she was uncomfortable like that, even more so with Angela hovering atop of her, shaking nervously. Moira had been the one to suggest this after all, but never once in her life had she bottomed for someone. Especially someone she trained to be her obedient little pet.

"I'll be here to guide you. I'll let you know if what you're doing isn't to my pleasure," she leaned forward, pecking Angela softly on the lips, hoping that the tender gestures would urge her on.

Moira knew if she looked down at their bodies she would see Angela's hardened cock, drooling down its length and dripping against her untrimmed curls. Even without looking at it, she was an aroused mess, wanting the nervous woman on top of her to just do _something_.

"Can... Can I start?"

How cute, even on top of her Angela was still asking for permission. Moira had to grin, she had trained her pet well.

"Of course dear, I want you inside me. Fill me as much as you can."

Angela whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut as Moira helped guide her. Her cock was slick with precum and was all too easy to slip inside her. Angela wasn't as big as Moira liked, but she wasn't the size queen that Angela was. It felt nice to finally have Angela inside herself after so long.

It had taken months for Angela to accept Moira's request. She was fearful to fuck Moira, her master, her domme. Not only that but Angela had brought up the topic of condoms, nervously admitting she didn't want to risk Moira becoming pregnant with her child.

Moira had to counter Angela's fear, mentioning that she would hardly mind for she had quite the large breeding kink that she would hope Angela would fulfill.

"Mmh, just like that," Moira groaned out, feeling Angela bury herself to the hilt in one slow fluid motion, both of their slick helping immensely.

Angela moaned softly, rocking her hips already. She pulled out, slowly pushing back in, keeping a slow pace for herself to abide by. Moira nearly had to snarl at her to speed up, but she knew Angela was just doing what she had been told to do countless times before. How was this any different?

"Darling," Moira drawled out, lifting her hips up to angle Angela deeper, "you can go faster. You have my full permission."

She could see the blonde blushing, turning her whole face red. Moira almost had to repeat herself as Angela stalled, as if unsure of what to do. She glanced away, biting her lip to hold back her moan as she thrust her hips against Moira, her cock burying itself deeper.

The older woman groaned softly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She was not a vocal person, however, Angela was. The blonde was gasping, moaning unabashedly as her hips started to pick up their own pace. Moira could see tears in her eyes, biting her lip nearly embarrassed.

"Tell me how it feels."

Angela whimpered, pulling out so that her tip was the only part of her inside Moira. She thrust inward after a moments pause, eyes rolling back in pure bliss. Moira smirked, arms tangled around Angela's neck, angling her hips so that she could rut deeper inside.

"So warm," Angela groaned out, her movements faltering. Moira was almost annoyed that Angela was already reaching her peak, they had just begun. Then again the younger woman had never done this before, it was only natural that she would be quick to cum.

"You're so slick, Moira, it feels so nice."

Moira felt her chest swell with pride, enjoying the sensation of Angela's cock inside her. She wanted her to cum already, it had to be soon considering how quickly Angela's hips were moving, rutting inside her slick heat to take her pleasure. 

"Better than the fleshlight I use on you? Better than my mouth?"

Angela's face was buried in the crook of Moira's neck, her breath coming in warm puffs. She was becoming overly vocal, drooling on Moira, unsure of how to answer her. Moira took that as a yes.

With one last ear-splitting whine, her hips slamming against Moira's, she finally came. Buried to the hilt she was, her seed dribbling out to fill Moira. The latter could feel it all inside her, coating her cunt and Angela's cock. She couldn't even hold back her own moan of pleasure to finally be so intimately connected with Angela.

The blonde was slumped on top of her now, trying hard to calm her breathing. Moira could feel her cock softening inside her but if Angela didn't make a move to pull out, she wouldn't force her to.

"Did you come, Moira?" Angela asked, shifting slightly atop of the redhead to balance her weight. Moira shook her head, placing a finger over Angela's lips as she tried to argue.

"Today was about you, darling. I'm just happy you came for me," Moira said, placing soft kisses over Angela's face. She hummed like a pleased kitten, nuzzling Moira's chest.

"Now rest up dear, I have plans for you tomorrow."

With that, running her fingers through her hair, the duo slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated,,,, now I need to plan a legit multichaptered fic,,


	5. Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation, safe words??? Signs???, recording and a strapon
> 
> This was a gift for two friends who donated to me via PayPal and Kofi and if you donate some money to me I'll write whatever porn you want~
> 
> paypalme/flosscandies

Life is often a cruel mistress, people would say as the approached Angela, giving her their condolences for losing a patient in the operating room. She hated that saying with a passion; she had cheated life and death on numerous occasions and it did little to help her forgive herself.

Yet years had passed and whenever someone mentions that saying, Angela has to grin. Life was a cruel mistress, but not as cruel as the woman standing a few meters away from her, fixing up the holographic video recorder. 

Angela had been ordered to lay against the linen sheets of the hotel bed, a spider gag forcefully placed into her mouth and tied tightly around her head. Tight enough for her to feel a bit of discomfort but nothing more.

"Patience is a virtue dear," the woman before her, Moira O'Deorain, purred as Angela groaned, feeling her drool dribble out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin.

The Swiss woman whimpered pathetically, the bullet vibe that was flushed against her clit coming to life. She bucked against it, eyes watering as she looked up at Moira who just gave her a crooked smirk. She hated that fucking smirk when they worked together and she hated it now, but this time for completely different reasons.

She ground her hips against the vibe, breath coming in puffs and drool spilling down her chin. Moira gave a small noise of approval, stepping away from the recorder, turning back around to Angela, allowing her a view of the strapon she had chosen today. 

It was a faded purple, attached to her hips by black straps that held up her tight black stockings. The base was incredibly thick, it thinning out until it reached the flared tip that pointed upwards. If Angela hadn't already been drooling, she would have drooled at the sight of the strapon. Memories of nights being fucked hard and mercilessly by the same model lighting an already burning fire in her core. She wanted it.

She needed it.

"Calm down pet and give a smile to our lovely viewers," Moira purred, walking behind Angela. The blonde glanced at the camera for a moment before moving back to presenting herself to Moira. The bullet's vibrations had stopped, leaving a faint buzz in her legs and a pool of slick dripping from her cunt.

She winced at the sound of a popping bottle, wishing she could turn to watch Moira slick up her cock until it was dripping - perfect for sliding into her tight cunt. 

"Ready baby girl?" Moira purred, the tip of the cock pressing against Angela's sodden folds. She whimpered, trying hard to grind back against it, wanting it in herself so badly. 

She had been teased all day. From Moira fingering her in a public restroom, to her grinding against her clit with the sole of her shoes as they ate lunch. Yet she was never permitted to cum, even after she begged and cried, eating Moira out underneath her desk for what felt like a good few hours. 

She loved the taste of her mistress, but she also loved being fucked past her sensory thresholds until she was passed out against the bed.

"Speak pet," Moira growled, her clawed hands coming up and gripping her hips, holding her still so she couldn't grind against the all too tempting cock.

Angela whimpered, trying to fight against Moira's hands, earning a harsh slap against her ass, feeling the rings and nails of Moira's right hand cutting against her unmarred skin.

"Please," Angela whimpered out, it sounding broken and wrong as she could not close her lips to form the correct sounds to beg Moira for her cock.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," Moira growled, her body crawling atop of Angela's, her teeth biting against the shell of her ear. Angela could feel her eyes prick in momentary pain as the vibe started back up against her clit.

She whimpered, humping against the vibe as best she could with Moira's hands clasped around her hips.

_Please, please, please,_ she thought, trying to speak but the spider gag was tight and made her unable to speak, every attempt forcing drool done her chin and onto the sheets. If she had time to think about anything other than getting fucked by Moira's massive cock she would have pitied the hotel cleaners.

"Pathetic," Moira said coolly, her hips slamming forward and pushing the entirety of the fake cock into Angela. 

She screamed, choking back a loud moan as she felt herself splitting open to accommodate the thick base of the strapon. Thank god Moira had lubed it up well, even with Angela's drooling cunt it was still a tight and near painful fit.

Moira's hands left her hips, moving to her torso and pressing down between her shoulder blades, causing her to collapse against the bed. Yet the new position allowed her to move her hips once again, grinding back against the all too still strapon. 

Once again she wanted to scream and beg for Moira to move. 

To use her.

To fuck her until she was too far gone in her own sex-crazed mind.

"Do you want something, pet?" Moira purred, her breath tickling against her ear. Angela only whined in response, trying hard to get Moira to start moving inside her. She needed this so badly, it had been a while since the two had been together long enough for Moira to fuck her properly. 

To put on a show for anyone willing to watch online. She loved the rush and embarrassment that occurred during these sessions, and she was so close to feeling that once again. If Moira decided to move.

"Calm down, you'll get what you want momentarily," the geneticist said, sitting back against her feet, the strapon just barely moving inside of Angela. The movement was enough for the flared tip to push against her cervix, causing the blonde to let out a strangled moan.

Moira's sharp nails played with her soft ass, tracing over the small cuts that she had caused when she spanked her roughly. The soft gentle tracing only lasted a few small moments, her nails sinking down into the skin as deep as she would allow them, Moira's hips thrusting against Angela's own. 

She cried out - she had been doing that a lot lately - and was pushed forward. The pain in her ass mixed with her pleasure of finally having the thick cock move inside her, and if she even bothered to pay attention to the pain she would have felt small streams of blood pooling on her ass.

"Good girl," Moira purred, one hand leaving Angela's marred ass to grip onto her hair that had been let down. Angela could feel Moira get a strong grip with her hair, tangling the strands around her palm as she pulled, earning a pathetic sound from the blonde. 

Moira laughed, using her grip on Angela's hair as leverage to fuck her drooling cunt. 

"So tight, so wet, it's as though you were made for this cock. Made for me," Moira purred, grinding against her and pushing every last inch of the strapon into Angela. The blonde just groaned in response, her walls fluttering against the slow-moving cock. 

Her eyes had rolled back, her body slouching and allowing Moira to support her. Other than her drool filled pants and gasps, along with the constant movement of her hips she stayed still, allowing use her as though she was nothing more than a toy. It was absolutely heavenly.

Moira grunted with every thrust of her hips, straining to keep her slow but highly pleasurable pace. Making sure Angela could feel every inch of the strapon stretching her cunt was her main goal. Angela also knew this, gasping as the underside of the cock pressed up against her sweet spot in the most teasingly way possible. 

"You're doing so well for me bunny. You may cum without my permission this time."

Angela's eyes fluttered, her cunt clenching around the cock. She needed more, needed a faster pace. Needed the cock to hit her where she needed it to. Needed her-

She screamed, feeling the buzz of the vibe pressed around her clit come to life. She had entirely forgotten about it, too busy thinking about getting penetrated by Moira.

The Irish woman laughed, amping up the settings as her thrusts slowly became more erratic, falling into a pace that matched the loud buzz. Angela's vision was beginning to cloud, unable to focus on anything other than the sharp waves of pleasure rolling through her clit and cunt, something all too familiar building in her lower gut.

She needed to warn Moira, she wanted to push her away, it was beginning to become too much for her. Her tongue hung out of her gag, drool coating her chin as she was used, unable to do another other than wait for the inevitable outcome; her orgasm.

It hit her like a truck, the pressure in her gut snapping as she released a wave of fluids, her moans turning into screams as Moira didn't slow down, using her and not caring for her over stimulated body.

She attempted to pull away, the vibrations against her clit too much and sending her over once again, muffled sobs coming from her, tears streaming down her cheeks. She just needed a small break, anything to allow her to regain her composure once again. 

Angela whimpered and groaned, holding up her hand, two fingers up so that Moira could see. A nonverbal safe word for them both to stop and let the other catch their breath during a session. 

Nearly immediately the vibrations died down and Moira pulled out, Angela being able to feel her slick coating the strapon as it rested against the globes of her ass.

"Alright pet. I'll give you a few minutes to regain yourself. But don't think next time I'll be gentler, we still have an audience to entertain after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nekitoototo.tumblr.com/post/177037025051/inspired-by-chapter-5-of-the-fanfic-dreamers-by
> 
> PEOPLE ARE SO NIVE PLS SUPPORT NEKI


	6. Have a Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C6; exhibitionism, fingering and making out
> 
> This one is for Inuki, a wonderful artist and friend whom i love!
> 
> Remember i do take commissions and hit up my kofi or message me here if you wanna work out the details!

It all happened so suddenly. Angela had walked into Moira's lab, a folder in her hand full of Moira's so-called experiments. They were unethical, and as long as she was under the command of Overwatch, Angela would speak out to try and get her coworker to change her mind and ethics. 

It was a pointless job she would later learn; but when she stepped into Moira's lab, she just wanted to discuss Moira's habit of animal testing. How it was, in fact, highly cruel and inhumane to the animal and close to being illegal within the walls of Overwatch's facilities. 

Moira had just scoffed, taking a sip of coffee from her Overwatch mug, leaning back in her Overwatch issued chair and propping her feet on her standard Overwatch desk, stating loud enough for passerby's to hear that she did not work for Overwatch.

It urked Angela to no end, her face already flushed red with anger, beginning to curse Moira out. 

It wasn't supposed to turn into this.

Angela sitting on Moira's lap in her office chair, the older woman's fingers wrapped in her hair, pushing their faces closer. Their lips melded together, Moira already beginning to bite and nip at Angela's lower lip, pushing closer and closer, soft needy sounds falling from Angela's lips.

She hated how easy it was for Moira to do this to her. To momentarily pull her out of her angered state of mind and push her down further into what she affectionately called Angela's subspace. Angela hated it after as much as she loved it during.

The way their deep kisses felt so right as though they were made for one another. Angela especially loved it when Moira's hand trailed through her soft blonde locks of her, such as she was doing now, soothing her and occasionally pulling to illicit small mewls of pleasure.

"M'aingeal," Moira murmured as they pulled away for a quick breath, immediately crashing her lips against Angela's own, pulling her impossibly closer. 

The young doctor gasped, Moira's frigid right hand coming up to grope at her ass. Angela could feel Moira knead at the sensitive flesh, urging her to grind against her which she was more than happy to oblige.

She whimpered as her thin pencil skirt rode up her legs, grinding her sensitive cunt against Moira's lean but muscular thighs. Moira leaned back against her chair, slowly starting to grind her leg up against Angela as well, a devilish grin spreading across her features as the blonde moaned, burying her face into the geneticists chest.

"What lovely sounds you make, pet," Moira purred, her breath husking against Angela's ear, teeth slightly nibbling against the cartilage shell. Angela couldn't help but shudder, desperately craving the friction against her slick cunt.

"This is," she cleared her voice, soft gasps trembling from her lips, still rocking against Moira's still thigh, "this is highly unprofessional."

The Irish woman laughed, her crippled right hand reaching up to grip onto her hip, attempting to hold her still as her left hand cupped her cunt, grinding her palm up against the thin fabric of Angela's panties.

"Oh, it most certainly is," Moira said, her large palm pressing against the general area of Angela's clit, earning a sharp gasp, "but you just can't help yourself."

Angela groaned, bucking against Moira's hand. Her cunt was drooling, sticking to her panties and only increasing her arousal. She knew she could get off on this alone, clitoral stimulation being a favorite of hers, but she wanted and needed something more. 

Something like Moira's long spidery fingers fucking her drooling cunt.

"Moira, fuck me already," Angela demanded, yet not able to look her partner in the eyes. She was growing impatient with Moira's teasing touches, preferring to sit back and watch as Angela fucked herself against the Irish woman's thigh.

The latter laughed, bringing Angela's chin up. Their lips barely brushed against one another, Angela staring wide-eyed like a caged rabbit as Moira grinned down at her, beginning to speak.

"You always were so greedy."

With that she pushed aside Angela's cotton panties, plunging two fingers into her wet cunt. 

Angela moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing up against Moira. Soft strings of Swiss German and English thanks tumbling from her lips. She pushed forward, pressing her lips against Moira's, slowly beginning to ride her fingers.

Moira pressed into the kiss, pulling away after a moment to tug on Angela's bottom lip, the latter following the movement, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Poor baby. Always so desperate when I fuck you," Moira stated as Angela clung to her shoulders. The blondes creamy thighs spread out wider, allowing her a better angle to take the Irish woman's fingers deeper.

Her cunt fluttered around the protruding fingers, occasionally clenching down as the pads of them brushed a sensitive spot on Angela's front wall. 

Angela groaned and gasped, feeling her slick drip down her thighs and onto Moira's black dress pants. She hated to admit it but Moira was, in fact, incredibly talented with her fingers and tongue, being able to make Angela into a begging drooling mess within seconds.

However, was a wonder she abided by Angela's request to clip her impossibly long nails.

"M-Moira, _bitte_ ," Angela hissed, feeling Moira adjust the position of her hand so that her thumb could grind against her clit. Her hips bucked instinctively, causing her to cry out over the stimulation. 

"Can you take another for me baby girl?" Moira asked. Her thumb slowly rubbing against Angela's clit in circular patterns while fingering her. 

Angela mewled in response, burying her face into the crook of Moira's neck, soft lips dancing across her skin. 

Moira hummed in acknowledgment. Angela hadn't responded, a small indication for Moira not to continue on with what she had been planning. She leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the whimpering blonde's temple, slowly picking up the pace.

"Moira... Liebling... Please," Angela sniffled, rocking hard against the thrusts of Moira's fingers, tears welling in her eyes. Heat was pooling in between her legs and it would only be a matter of time before she came. 

Angela sobbed and begged, needing to find her release more than she thought possible. It felt as though Moira's efforts doubled as her voice cracked while crying out for something harder. The pressure in her gut was becoming unbearable as Moira's fingers brushed up against just the right spot. 

"I'm close... Please, Moira please," she cried, hot and heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. She came with a loud gasp after the last 'please', her cunt contracting deliciously around Moira's slowing fingers. 

A small stream of cum trickled out of her, most likely staining Moira's pants as she shook and collapsed against the said woman. Her body twitched, trying to readjust itself as Moira carefully slid her fingers from the grasps of Angela's body. She lifted them up as though surveying the amount of cum stuck to them before dragging her tongue through her fingers.

"Good girl," Moira purred once finished, lifting Angela's chin up with the same hand to kiss her. Angela groaned, tasting herself on Moira's lips, her eyes fluttering shut in pure bliss.


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C7; virgin mercy, first time, wedding sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for my love, inuki!!!! <3 :3€

Angela's nails dug into Moira's back, the fabric of her suit caving just a little. She was rested back against the hotel bed, dozens of fluffy pillows propping up her upper body and head. Moira's large hands cupped the small of her back, her face buried in the crook of her neck as she placed gentle kisses.

The blonde's heart was pounding in her chest, in her ears, throughout her body. She was nervous, incredibly so. 

"Moira, " she muttered, her voice quiet and nearly inaudible. The redhead hummed in response, shifting slightly as she slowly kissed up her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her plump lips. 

"Yes, dear?" Moira asked, lips brushing against Angela's own. She could probably hear and feel the frantic beating of Angela's heart, through the thin white fabric of her wedding dress. 

Angela removed her hand from Moira's back, reaching up to rub her wet eyes. Moira gazed up at her, lovingly and in worry, taking her left hand -- her free one -- and gently thumbed her ring finger, brushing over the diamond ring that signified their bond. 

Angela sniffled, kissing Moira's forehead. She was shaking, more so then when she walked down the aisle hours earlier, looking up in amazement and wonder at her fiancée -- now wife. 

"I-" she stuttered, trying to take a deep calming breath as Moira patiently awaited what she had to say, "I think... I think I'm ready..."

Moira smiled softly, leaning back up to kiss her. This kiss was deep yet gentle, years of passion and love melding together as their lips connected. Angela had assumed it would be lustful and demanding, but it seemed like Moira was serious about respecting her wishes, cupping her cheek gently as the duo pulled away to breathe.

Angela's free hand went back to their spot on Moira's back, the other clenching tightly around Moira's large and thin hand.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Moira asked, kissing the corner of her mouth gently. Angela could only sigh in response, enjoying Moira's feather-light kisses and the down pillows behind her, enveloping her in their embrace. Her eyes nearly fluttered close as she hummed out her response, a faint love-filled 'yes'.

Moira reached up, her hand playing with Angela's perfect blonde hair, slowly traveling down to the zipper of her white wedding dress. Angela sighed, relaxing as the zipper was pulled down, the tightness of the dress slowly disappearing. Moira continued to kiss her gently once the zipper had been unzipped, now helping the small straps down and off Angela's arms.

"So beautiful," Moira murmured, pulling away for a moment to take in her half undressed wife. Angela shuddered, feeling small yet loved under Moira's tender hungry gaze. Her dress was still wrapped around her breasts, but had shifted down to reveal the ample swell of her breasts and the pink of her nipples. 

It was only a mere few seconds before her breasts had been fully freed. Moira's mouth had dropped open, staring at Angela's breasts attentively as though they were the best thing she had ever seen. 

The blonde shied away from that prying gaze. She wasn't even halfway undressed and she was already feeling incredibly vulnerable to her wife's attentions. Maybe it was best to have taken up her offer for that drink in her office many years ago. Maybe then she wouldn't be so nervous about her first time.

Yet her parents had always told her to save herself for marriage. As did her rabi and priests. Did she make the right choice?

"How exquisite, " Moira murmured, cupping her breasts. Angela shuddered, her breasts filling Moira's large hands _perfectly_. She whimpered, feeling Moira's squeeze down gently, kneading at her breasts. 

"Oh- Moira, " Angela breathed out, leaning back against the soft down pillows behind her. It felt so nice, her nipples being gently caressed and pulled. She didn't know why, but she always believed Moira would take her roughly and painfully; not heading Angela's cries to stop.

She was glad that wasn't the truth.

Angela sighed contently, allowing Moira to kiss and nip along the swell of her breasts. In fact, she was so lost in the sensation she didn't register Moira's lips closing around one of her pert nipples until she gave a gentle flick of her tongue to test the waters.

Angela jolted in surprise, a soft groan falling from her lips. Her eyes looked with Moira's mismatched ones, staring up at her questionably. Angela gave a weak smile, nodding her head to assure Moira that this was fine. 

Her wife soon got back to work, Angela cradling the back of her head to urge her forward, enjoying the soft sparks of pleasure that ran up through her body. Unconsciously, her legs slipped open, Moira shifting to be between them.

She gave a weak suckle, her teeth occasionally coming up to bite down ever so gently around her nipple. Angela shuddered, soft gasps and whines escaping her. She trembled beneath Moira, enjoy the ever attentive way she was treating her large breasts. 

"I love you, " Angela managed to gasp out as Moira pulled away from her breast with a wet pop. The latter smiled up at her, sitting back up to kiss her gently. Her lips were wet with her spit from playing with Anglea's breasts, but so incredibly soft Angela didn't know if she could ever be tired of kissing her. 

"I do too, " Moira purred against her lips, her large yet thin hands coming down to rest at the top of her thighs. Angela shuddered at the gentle grasp, knowing what was about to happen. 

Moira gave her one last look of concern and questioning, wondering if Angela was truly up for this. The blonde nodded, her trembling had calmed down just enough to give her the semi appearance of being calm. Her wife flashed her a smile, one hand clasping around Angela's to reassure her as her white dress was hiked up over her waist. 

Angela could hardly see past her gown, where Moira was slowly beginning to pull down her panties. They were a pair she had bought just for this occasion, white and lacy, impossibly risque, but made her feel oh so attractive.

"Oh, sweetheart, your petals are so beautiful, " Moira purred, kissing Angela gently. She kissed back, her legs wrapping around Moira's hips, heart pounding in her chest. 

"Don't worry, " Moira husked in her ear, her free hand slowly beginning to part her folds, causing her to jump in surprise, "I'll focus on your clit for now if you don't want to be penetrated."

Angela managed a sigh of relief, squeezing Moira's hand in assurance. Before she knew it, Moira had her clit between two of her fingers, slowly rubbing and playing with it in time with her breathing. 

Angela could feel herself twitch, the base of her thighs trembling and a heat pooling between her legs. Loud pleas and gasps fell from her lips, rocking in time with Moira's almost too gentle rubbing. In fact, she didn't know how good such gentleness could feel, her mind unable to focus on anything other than Moira's gentle strokes against her clit. 

"Moira-" she tried to begin, trying to say _something_ , but she wasn't exactly sure what. Her grip on Moira's hand tightened, her knuckles turning bone white as she dug her nails into the soft skin on the back of Moira's hand. 

Soft kisses were being trailed down her neck, once reaching the collarbone Moira started up again on the other side before kissing Anglea tenderly. 

"I know sweetheart, don't hold it for me, " she said, her ministrations starting to pick up in pace but maintaining the gentleness Angela didn't even realize she needed. 

With a few more strokes, Angela came. Her mouth opened in a perfect little 'o', a stuttered high pitched gasp and scream leaving her breathless as her spine tingled with pleasure. 

White appeared behind her eyes and her head felt foggy, unable to focus on anything other than the pressure of Moira atop if it, sucking on her neck.

"Fuck, " Angela managed to breathe, gasping for air as she slumped against the pillows. Moira pulled her hand away from her over stimulated clit, laying down next to Angela and pulling her close.

"Good?" Moira asked, fingers tangling in Angela's blonde locks. The latter gave a weak grin, turning to face her wife, 

"Better than good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by buying me a coffee, I need all the help I can get to move out!  
> https://www.ko-fi.com/flosscandies


	8. Demon AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C8; demon au, pregnant sex
> 
> Y'all asked for it so y'all got it, now never ask me for anything ever again (jkjk)

She loved her.

Angela knew that it was considered a sin for angels, let alone Seraphim to fall in love. Angels who had developed such a human emotion would be stripped of their heavenly powers, feathers plucked and burned as they were pushed from the clouded heavens to fall into the open maw of the devil and his underlings. 

Luckily enough for Angela, that would only happen if the angels were on God's Earth or Heaven, not where Angela was at the moment -- the edge joining Hell and Purgatory. Two large doors with intricate carvings were sealed shut, to keep out what lie beyond whether it be angel or demon.

It was just yesterday she could remember being on the other side of those gates. She was searching for a plant, an herb, to help heal her dying brethren up in the Heavens. She never would have expected to be taken by a demon -- no, fallen angel -- literally and metaphorically that day, being pulled into the other side of the gates.

God could not reach her down here, no matter how much she prayed. Yet, it was also a blessing. Angela could keep her wings and her halo, still appearing as a beautiful angel that was only a few millennia old. One who appeared to have never once committed a sin.

However, it would be hard to believe if she was ever let go. Her stomach had swelled with a child, a creature that could possibly help restore balance to Heaven and Hell although the odds of that were highly unlikely. 

Angela's dainty hand dropped to her stomach, feeling her and her child's pulse beneath her silken white dress and skin. She was sitting down, relaxing against the small bed in the even smaller cottage. A place that wasn't fit for raising children, but was the safest that she could be from the prying eyes of the remaining demons that lived. 

The blonde angel could feel her heart swell with affection, a ghost of a smile dancing across her lips. She cared so much for her unborn child, loving them, and she loved-

The door to the cottage slammed shut, causing Angela to start, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest upon hearing the sound of heavy footfall's against the old wood. She could see a large shadow stretching across the hallway before her, wings, and horns, and a tail adorning it as well. Her mouth opened to speak, but before a sound could escape the fallen angel had turned into the bedroom.

She was tall, incredibly so. Her horns brushed the ceiling and she had to bend to pass through the doorways. The fallen angel, more demonic in appearance, didn't even look over at Angela, moving over to a small dresser where a series of candles stood. With a simple murmur of a spell, the wicks were alight with a flame, casting a soft glow over the former angel's features. 

This was the woman she loved so much. This was the woman she knew could never love her in return.

"How are you today Moira?" Angela asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, the wooden frame creaking loudly. The fallen angel's tail twitched upon hearing Angela's voice, as did her ears before turning to look over at the pregnant angel. 

"Better now that I can assure that you're still here, " Moira said, stepping closer to the bed, moving over to the side Angela wasn't currently occupying. 

"As though I could leave, " Angela huffed in return, feeling her affection for this fallen-angel wash over her. 

People would say she was brainwashed upon finding out about this odd relationship, believing she was being kept against her own wills to be with this demonic creature of Hell. Angela knew that wasn't true. The fallen-angel had let her go after filling the angel's pussy with her cum, stating that she was free to go back to Heaven.

Yet going back to Heaven after being taken so roughly, so fucking wonderfully, by a demon would surely result in having her feathers and halo stripped. So she had decided to stay, following the fallen-angel weakly back to the gates, much to the other woman's displeasure. 

"You're free to head back to Heaven whenever you want, _aingeal_ , " Moira said, climbing atop the bed, it creaking underneath her added weight. Angela gave a weak smile, her hand still resting on her swollen stomach.

The fallen-angel, more demonic now with nearly all her feathers gone, glanced down and licked her lips. Angela shuddered at the feeling of her intense gaze, her legs slowly spreading open. Moira's eyes flicked over at her soft creamy thighs upon the movement, her throat rumbling with a growl.

"You know that won't happen. You marked me, claimed me. I carry your child now. I am yours, " Angela said softly as the former angel moved over, closer to her. 

Clawed hands gripped at the base of Angela's thighs, slowly forcing them apart so that the fallen-angel could sit comfortably between her legs, gazing down at her angelic prize. 

Her hands moved up, sharp nails scratching along the outside of Angela's thighs as they came to a stop at her hips. She shuddered at the feeling of Moira's grip tightening, pulling her ever so closer so that her pubic mound brushed up against Moira's own.

"You know just what to say, _darling_ , " Moira cooed, the length of her erection straining against her trousers, causing Angela to gasp as it ground against her dripping cunt. 

Angela could only whimper in response, wishing that she could look and see what Moira was doing, yet her stomach was in the way. All she could hear was the rustle of fabric and the shifting of something smooth and thin on the silken bed sheets. 

Moira bunched up the base of her dress, pushing it up just enough to reveal her glistening cunt and trimmed patch of hair, causing the demon to growl lowly in pleasure. 

No matter how many times this happened, Angela adored the small power she held over Moira, stewing in her arousal all day and unable to relieve herself properly until Moira returned. 

"Oh my little angel, you're absolutely drenched, " Moira groaned lowly, sending a rush of heat through Angela's core. 

The blonde gasped in surprise as she felt something flat run up her cunt, gathering her wetness and spreading it all over. It made a few sweeps, up and down her cunt before the tip paused at her throbbing clit, pushing the entirety of its flatness against the sensitive bundle of nerves and grinding down against it. 

"Fuck!" Angela hissed out, feeling the way Moira's spaded tail rubbed against her clit. The fallen-angel laughed upon hearing Angela curse, her lips spreading in a toothy grin. 

The angel whimpered, moving her hips as much as she could with Moira's grip still holding tight. She ground hard against the spaded tail, and to a lesser extent, Moira's erection that strained against her slacks, soiling them with precum. 

Moira's tail gave one last rub up against Angela's clit, the blonde's legs shaking and muscles spasming as she approached her orgasm. All too soon the flat tail tip was gone, replaced with the burning heat of the fallen-angel's erection. Angela's eyes rolled back in bliss, the massive length wasn't even inside her, yet she already found herself on edge. 

She could feel the small ridges lining the bottom of Moira's length that allowed her to hold herself in place as she came into the angel's waiting cunt.

"Moira... Please, " Angela whimpered out, eyes half-lidded in lust and budding exhaustion.

Her lover cooed in response, her tip stretching Angela's cunt open to take in her length. Moira's grip against her hips tightened, forcing Angela down onto her cock, piercing her throbbing pussy.

Angela screamed in pleasure, her back arching off the bed. No matter how many times the demon had taken her, she could never get used to the sheer size of her. 

Already Moira was thrusting roughly into Angela's waiting cunt, laying across the expanse of her body -- or at least trying to with Angela's heavily pregnant belly in the way -- taking her pleasure. 

"Fucking hell, you're always so tight for me, " Moira hissed out with a particularly brutal thrust. Angela groaned, feeling her lover's tip brush up against her cervix, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Just for you, only for you, " Angela whimpered. She could feel every ridge, every vein on Moira's cock as it mercilessly pounded into her dripping cunt. 

"You're mine, " Moira snarled, twisting her wrists and with a shocking show of force flipped Angela over. The angel whimpered, forcing all her weight onto her forearms to prevent herself from falling onto her heavily pregnant stomach, eyes rolling back in pure bliss as she felt Moira's cock twist inside her, copious amounts of precum dripping from the tip.

Moira's hands settled just outside of Angela's shoulders, leaning her large frame over the smaller angel. Her lips connected with her neck, right where a few months ago Angela was marked and claimed by the creature above her. Moira bit down, her sharp teeth piercing the heavily scared flesh that was still trying to heal. Angela shook, gasping out in pain and pleasure. She tried pulling away, Moira holding her still as her tongue lapped at the scar, not once removing her mouth or slowing her thrusts.

Angela squealed with every heavy thrust, Moira making sure that she would take the entirety of her cock, no matter how large she was for the angel. Her tip pounded roughly against Angela's cervix, the blonde crying loudly with the sheer force of how she was being taken. 

She was in love with this. The feeling of Moira atop her, her cock plunging into her cunt, ready to fill her at any time. 

She was in love with Moira.

"Please... Moira... More, " Angela groaned out, tilting her neck to expose the ruddy bruise that had formed above her claiming mark. 

The fallen-angel growled, one hand leaving Angela's side to sneak between her legs. Her clawed fingers traced over the trimmed patch of hair guarding her cunt, before coming down to press roughly against her clit. Angela gasped, bucking up against Moira's fingers that played with her clit. 

She pinched the small bundle of nerves between her fingers, grinding the flat of her palm against it as well. 

Angela shook, her gaze unable to focus due to how violently and carelessly the demon above her was taking her. Using her cock and fingers to bring Angela the utmost pleasure. Her muscles clenched, spasming as her core grew hot, feeling how Moira used her copious amount of slick to push herself impossibly deeper. 

"Who do you belong to?" Moira growled out, her breath tickling the shell of Angela's ear as she bit down gently against it. Her thrusts had begun to speed up, focusing more on her own pleasure than Angela's, still grinding down against her clit. 

Angela's body shook and convulsed, Moira pinching her clit harder than before, sending her off the edge. The angel cried out, screaming Moira's name as she cunt pulsed, clenching down tightly against the fast-moving cock in her pussy. 

"I'm yours! I belong to you!" Angela cried out, feeling Moira's slam herself deep inside the angel, her hips flushed with Angela's as she emptied herself inside of the angel. 

Angela groaned loudly, feeling her warm cum coat the insides of her cunt, thick ropes of it filling her up as though trying to breed her once again. Moira groaned lowly, unable to keep thrusting into the angel's ruined cunt, coming down to bite down once again against Angela's claiming mark on her neck -- sharp canines sliding into place perfectly.

"Mine, " Moira mumbled softly against her neck, the blonde shuddering at the feeling of both of their cum dripping from her cunt as Moira pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing you can either me at the following sites;  
> Tumblr; Flosscandies  
> Twitter; Lesbiianangel  
> Kofi; https://www.ko-fi.com/flosscandies


	9. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C9; blood play, knife play, blood drinking, torture porn basically, squirting... If you're very squeamish I don't recommend reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! A recent fic of mine really took a lot out of me, and I recently got into a college! I still have my commissions open, as I will be needing money for school, so hnu on my Twitter @ lesbiianangel if you want to work something out with me!

They had gone over this scenario hundreds of times. Planning out just when they could put it into motion, where they drew the lines, how they would communicate, and finally, what the scenario involved. It took a year for them to enter into one of the surgical rooms - the medical facility closed for a few nights due to a freak snowstorm. No one could get in, and no one could leave. Perfect for the duo.

Angela was almost bouncing with excitement and nerves, pulling up anatomical charts of a person's cardiovascular system. She circled areas along the diagrams back, close to small veins but still far enough away from major arteries to prevent any complications. For what felt like the millionth time, she sent her edited diagrams to Moira via email. Emails that are only known by one another, ones they've made to try and keep their personal affairs out of their respective works.

Moira had replied within a few minutes, a simple sentence of, "I understand, meet me at S109 at 9."

The 'S' hallway was reserved for the surgical rooms and ICU. For both of them trying to keep their personal affairs out of work, it would be hard to avoid in one of the many rooms Angela knew the layout of by heart. Moira, however, did not, and Angela had to bite her cheek, wondering if this _scenario_ , this _session_ would be wise. Moira was no surgeon, no medical professional who knew the way around the body as Angela did. 

Yet she couldn't help but fall right into her hands.

\----

When the time came, Moira led her into the surgical room, hand resting gently on the small of Angela's back. The blonde had worn a small, silken nightdress that she had no qualms about ruining. Moira placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she helped her up against the table, Angela's skin prickling upon resting on the frozen metal. 

Moira had already set everything they would need out on one of the metal tables, and when Angela looked over she had to hide her face, cheeks burning with a deep blush due to embarrassment and nervousness. Her body shook, and Moira leaned down to kiss at the nape of her neck -- perfectly exposed due to Angela hair being worn in a high ponytail. 

"You can still back out, " Moira said, her voice soft and tickling Angela's ear. The blonde shook her head, hands twisting in her lap as Moira pulled away with a sigh.

"The safeword is 'red', alright?" 

A nod.

Moira's eyes rolled, her chest heaving as she made a noise of exasperation, "Angela. I need your consent before I continue."

"I... I know, " Angela said, voice shaking as she spoke. She twisted on the cold metal, turning to gently look up at Moira. Her blue eyes were ablaze with worry, yet the geneticist could still see a small haze of lust peaking through.

Moira stood, nails tapping against the metal table beside her, the metallic rapping sound echoing off the walls. She watched with a predatory gaze as Angela fidgeted, her eyes flicking from her face down to her clasped hands. 

"Okay, I'm ready, " Angela said, her voice barely audible. She turned to face Moira, who bent down to kiss her, their lips meeting for a tender moment.

Moira reached off to her side, obtaining a set of handcuffs - three of them to be exact. The first two sets were attached to Angela's ankles, the blonde laying face down as her legs were spread wide, being handcuffed down against the operating table. Moira could see the way she shivered, how her nipples perked out from underneath her silken nightgown. She couldn't help but smile, pushing down onto Angela's back, so she leaned flush against the table.

Angela's hands reached out, pressing her wrists together in a silent confirmation for Moira to continue. The final set of handcuffs were latched around her wrists, causing the blonde to shudder in suspense. 

Moira stood to her full height, grabbing ahold of one of the many _tools_ she had set off to the side. The plastic wrapping crinkled in her grip as the geneticist removed what was inside.

Her long fingers pulled out the scalpel slowly, knowing Angela couldn't turn around and see what she was going to be using at first. The small blade glittered in the light, causing Moira to bite the inside of her cheek, feeling a rush of arousal slicken her boxers as she stared.

Oh what she could - no, would - do with it.

She turned back to face Angela, gazing at the covered expanse of her back. The nightgown didn't look particularly too expensive, and even if it was, surely this experience would make up for what she was about to do.

Tightening her grip, while keeping her wrist loose, she brought the scalpel down against the collar of the gown, noticing how Angela's muscles tensed upon feeling the cold blade hover just a millimeter off her skin. Moira bit her lip to hide the grin that was threatening to spread across her features, pressing down just enough to cut through the first centimeter of fabric.

Angela let out a soft noise of displeasure, but luckily for her, held her tongue -- something that Moira found a bit disappointing, hoping for a solid reason to punish her. Trying not to dwell too much on Angela's barely audible whimper, Moira refocused herself, staring down at the sheer silken nightgown. 

A soft ripping noise filled the quiet room, seems being torn from one another as the scalpel glided through the fabric as though it was nothing more than melted butter. As the tear grew wider, more and more of Angela's pristine, unscarred back came into view, her skin almost glowing in the soft light. Moira couldn't help her own rumble of pleasure upon seeing Angela's flawless back, repeating to herself in her head that it wouldn't remain that way for long.

Moira placed her scalpel off to the side, reaching out and pulling the pieces of the nightgown off from Angela, leaving the expanse of the blonde doctor's back completely bare. Her mismatched eyes traveled from the nape of her neck, down the small curvature of her spine, until they rested just above the globes of Angela's ass.

"Exquisite, " she hummed aloud, allowing herself to give a firm squeeze to Angela's rear. Angela groaned in response, pushing up back against Moira's large hands to the best of her abilities, struggling against the handcuffs that spread her legs apart.

"Lie back down, " Moira commanded, her voice breathy as she used her grip to push Angela back down against the frigid table, "I'm hoping to get started soon."

The young doctor complied with a small whine, obviously none too pleased with Moira taking her hands off her. Moira frowned, staring down at the young doctor who was too needy for her own good, contemplating what she ought to do first.

Finally, after a few tense moments, Moira turned, looking back over at the tray of _instruments_ she had brought along. The scalpel was teetering dangerously on the edge of the tray, and with a quick motion, she let it fall back into the metal container. Beside the scalpel rested a black pocket knife, the hilt as long as one of her hands, blade folded inward to prevent any damages to it. 

Thick leather straps rested haphazardly against the blade, attached to a moderately sized pink silicon dildo -- an added something to make their season more enjoyable. A box of latex gloves was off the side, and Moira pulled out a pair without much noise, pulling them on as she contemplated what she should use next, after all, not all of her supplies were out to be seen, tucked away in an engraved box sitting below the metal stand. 

Moira bit her lip, picking up the pocket knife, bringing it over to Angela as she closed the few feet between them. The blonde squirmed against her restraints, facing forward, unable to see what was happening behind her. 

"Are you ready for me?" Moira asked, leaning over the expanse of Angela's back with ease, tentatively placing her lips against the nape of her neck. The Geneticist could feel the blonde shudder beneath her as she kissed around her neck, occasionally nipping against the sensitive skin around her collar. 

"Just fuck me already Moira, " Angela growled out, trying to turn back and glare at her.

Moira chuckled, pulling away after one last kiss, "patience pet, " she purred, "we aren't there yet."

She gripped the handle of the pocket knife, pressing the freshly sharpened blade against the center of Angela's scapula, watching how the blonde tensed up, her skin raising in goosebumps. Moira had to hold back a moan as she moved the knife downward, watching her formerly unmarred skin split open. She knew that she should stop to give Angela a moment to get used to the sensation of her back being cut open, yet she couldn't hold herself back, dragging the knife further down until it reached the base of her scapula.

The blood was slow to come much to Moira's displeasure, watching it well up and flow over the skin. She was slow to bend down, her mind abuzz with a static as she watched a bead of blood roll down the curvature of Angela's back. Her tongue flicked out, lapping at the small droplet, ignoring how Angela tensed below her. 

She flattened her tongue, licking up the small trickle of blood before coming to the cut. She groaned at the metallic yet salty taste, her eyes dilating as a feral sort of pleasure took over her. She wanted more. Needed more.

Moira pressed her flattened tongue against the laceration, tasting Angela's opened epidermis and the blood that well around it. Unconsciously, Moira reached forward with her free hand, wrapping it around the blonde's neck. 

She could feel how tense Angela was, feeling the erratic beat of her heart under her hand. 

"Someone is enjoying this, " Moira groaned out against the cut, forcing herself to pull away to get a better look at Angela's back. 

The skin around the cut was already red and flared, the blood slowly coming to a halt as her bodies nanobots got to work, repairing her damaged skin. Moira licked her lips, tasting the blood that still clung to her lips. It was a pity her body healed so fast. The only way to gift her permanent or at least long-lasting marks was to dig the knife deeper into Angela's posterior. 

"Says you, " Angela said, childishly trying to counter Moira's statement. The latter huffed in mock annoyance, bring the blade down against Angela's back once again.

Moira knew she wouldn't get used to the feeling of Angela tensing up beneath her, enjoying how much control over the blonde doctor she had at the moment in time. 

Although she wanted to force Angela to wait longer, to watch her squirm and plead, Moira could not cease her own arousal and need to split open the blonde's back once again. This time, she pressed the knife down deeper, hearing how Angela's breath hitched in pain. Moira added a bit more pressure, watching intently as the blood welled up around the crystal clear blade.

She found herself biting her lip, squeezing the insides of her own thighs for some pressure against her throbbing clit. Angela was beautiful like this; blood overflowing and streaming down her back. 

As Moira began to press the knife down, cutting through Angela's skin from her scapula down to one of her middle back ribs, the blonde cried out. Her voice was high pitched, echoing throughout the surgical room with her pained filled voice growing louder and louder the more Moira cut into her.

"Fuck, " Moira groaned out, resting her knife against the small of Angela's back. She was biting her lip raw and bloody, reaching into the lacerations, her long talon-like nails probing around the opened dermis. 

Angela shook, straining against the chains that held her arms in place as Moira hounded her freshly opened cut with her fingers and tongue, unwilling or unable to pull away from the metallic taste of her blood.

"Simply divine, angel... You're simply divine, " Moira groaned, running the tip of her tongue through the cut, lapping up the overflowing blood. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up to stare at Angela's pained expression, watching how her eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched and grinding down against one another.

That wouldn't do.

Moira made a feral sort of noise, one almost like a growl as she grabbed her knife, wiping one hand on the inside of Angela's spread thighs. She could feel the slickness that coated them as she placed bloody marks across Angela's skin although she was doing nothing more than finger painting a human canvas. 

She didn't think as she retracted the blade, holding the knife with her cleaner hand as to not dirty the hilt, pushing it up against Angela's gaping opening. 

"You're so ready for me, m'aingeal, " Moira groaned aloud, Angela's whimpers spurring her on as she pushed barely even a sliver of the hilt inside of her. She watched with fascination and earnest as Angela's cunt seemed to swallow half of the texturized hilt, her slick dripping out and around it, spilling against the cold metal below.

Moira bent down, her mouth once again attacking the larger and deeper laceration she cut into Angela's body. Her right hand, her free one, came up to assist her mouth, tugging the skin of Angela's back taught, allowing more blood to spill forth. The blonde doctor wailed as Moira's lapped at her, allowing her fingers to be smeared with the metallic red.

With every suckle and wanton groan, Moira pushed more and more of the knife's hilt inside of Angela. She could feel how her cunt greedily clenched around it, yet at the same time seemed to be trying its hardest to force it out. Angela's legs were trembling, and if Moira looked down she would see how her thighs flexed and adjusted, trying to force her legs closed, yet unable to due to the chains.

"Hold still, " Moira growled, pulling up from the younger woman's back. Her lips and chin were smeared with blood along with her teeth being temporarily stained by the liquid. 

She leaned forward, reaching up so that her right hand wrapped tightly around Angela's neck. Within a few seconds, her thumb was pressed to the underside of the latter's jaw, holding down where her pulse was just enough for Angela to slowly grow dizzy. 

She loved the control she had over the doctor.

Moira's eyes rolled back, picking up her pace with the hilt of the knife. She burrowed it deep inside Angela's pulsing cunt, twisting it every other thrust before being forcefully pulled out again. Below her, Angela was an incomprehensible mess. Drool spilled from her mouth, Moira's hand so tight around her neck she could hardly breathe, let alone speak. All she was able to do was whimper and moan to her heart's content, grinding her hips back against the knife.

With every twist of the knife, Angela seemed to cry out, tears spilling down her cheeks, mixing with her drool that was coating the cool metal of the operating table. It was though her body was running on autopilot, Angela having left her conscious and letting a primal instinct take over her. 

The geneticist couldn't help her own moan of approval mixed with pleasure, giving one last final, brutal thrust with the knife, as Angela's entire body went ridged. 

She screamed as if there was no tomorrow, crying out loud enough for the entire base to hear. Her clit twitched, a wave of cum squirting out of her cunt as she came. 

Moira hunched protectively over her, loosening her grip around the good doctor's throat as she placed gentle kisses along the column of her throat and beside the large cuts that were already healing. It took almost a minute or two for Angela to slump back down against the operation table, her body twitching as it tried its hardest to regain its former composure. 

"You did so well, " Moira praised, her voice deep and raspy as she spoke to Angela.

It took another minute for her to manage to pull away, the dress pants that she wore for the occasion thoroughly soaked through thanks to Angela's squirt. Yet at the same time, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; Flosscandies  
> Twitter; Lesbiianangel  
> Kofi; https://www.ko-fi.com/flosscandies

**Author's Note:**

> I do take reccomendations on what you wanna see for these two!


End file.
